Plastic Man
Justice League of America Team Member Plastic Man (Patrick “Eel” O'Brian) is a superhero, who's also a part time member of the Justice League of America. He has the ability to stretch all or part of his body to superhuman lengths, as well as change his size and shape. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Patrick "Eel" O'Brian was a petty-crook. Orphaned at age 10 and forced to live on the streets, he fell into a life of crime. As an adult, he became part of a burglary ring, specializing as a safecracker. During a late-night heist at the Crawford Chemical Works, he and his three fellow gang members were surprised by a night watchman. During the gang's escape, Eel was shot in the shoulder and doused with a large drum of unidentified acid. He escaped to the street only to discover that his gang had driven off without him. Fleeing on foot and suffering increasing disorientation from the gunshot wound and the exposure to the acid, Eel eventually passed out on the foothills of a mountain near the city. His body now had all of the properties of rubber, allowing him to stretch, bounce, and mold himself into any shape. He immediately determined to use his new abilities on the side of law and order, donning a red, black and yellow (later red and yellow) rubber costume and capturing criminals as Plastic Man. He concealed his true identity with a pair of white goggles and by re-molding his face. As O'Brian, he maintained his career and connections with the underworld as a means of gathering information on criminal activity.Background Information is from Silver Age continuity. Continuity from The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show In this series, he works for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, Penny – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, Baby Plas. He also had bumbling sidekick called Hula-Hula Plastic Man first appeared in the first season of Super Friends, in one episode. Later, Ruby-Spears ProductionsSee also: Ruby Spears Productions at Wikipedia released a series starring the character in his own solo adventures. The Plastic Man episode "Superstein" is actually directly linked to the Season 4 episode "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein." Dr. Frankenstein's sidekick; Gork, (inspired by assistant to many types of Gothic villains, Igor)Go to Wikepedia for more on Igor. appears in both episodes, with the same voice actor and a similar character design. More Coming Soon! Powers * Shape-Shifting: Can stretch and shape his body * Elasticity * Superhuman Durability * Regeneration * Immortality Weaknesses In the Comics his weakness is Extreme Temperatures – hot or cold. The Comedy Adventure Show episodes back this up, where he can be temporarily melted by extreme heat. Because of its pliable nature, it's also been seen that sufficiently strong opponents have been able to stretch and bind Plastic Man with his own body. Equipment None Transportation None given SuperFriends Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Series: * Season 1: Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. (1973) 'Super Friends comics (1976-1981): ' *''Super Friends #43'' ((April, 1981) * [[Super Friends 45| Super Friends #45]] (June, 1981) See Also * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show Notes * Plastic Man first appeared in Police Comics, Vol. 1, #1 (August 1941).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Police_Comics_Vol_1_1 Police Comics, Vol. 1 #1] published in August of 1941. * He was created by writer-artist Jack Cole. * Plastic Man is mentioned in Justice League Unlimited episode "The Greatest Story Never Told" by Green Lantern to Booster Gold and Elongated Man but is never seen. *Plastic Man returns to animation and is a recurring guest star hero in the new animated series Batman: The Brave and The Bold voiced by Tom Kenny. Trivia * The 1973 episode, Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. marks the only appearance of Plastic Man in the entire series. * In 1979, Plastic Man starred in the spin-off series The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show this time voiced by Michael Bell. External Links * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Plastic_Man Plastic Man disambiguation page] at the DC Database. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plastic_Man Plastic Man] at Wikipedia * [http://www.toonopedia.com/plas.htm Plastic Man] at Don Markstein’s Toonopedia Website * [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Plastic_Man Plastic Man] at the [http://dcanimated.wikia.com DCAU] References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Justice League Of America Members